The Letter
by Elara
Summary: A letter given to Nephrite by Makoto...describing what She wants from him...
1. Part One: Makoto

I do not own Mako-chan or Nephrite. 

The Letter

Dear Nephrite,

Write it down you say...I'd like to see you write it down. Okay here goes...

I want you to kiss me, not just my lips, but along my jaw to my neck. From there with one hand push my shirt out of the way as far as it will go and continue down my shoulder and arm. With the other hand I want you to run your finger tips along my back, gently mind you, this in the past has caused me to arch my back, so be prepared.

As my breasts press against your chest, the hand on my arm moves to tease my stomach and you push slightly away. You nibble and nip my neck again as I drop my head back. Your hand climbs up to my bra-covered breast and you gently massage it. After awhile you get tired of the feel of fabric and push your hand under the bra cupping the bare breast. You massage harder bringing my nipple between your thumb and forefinger. You pinch lightly at first, but then harder as a moan slips past my lips.

Words I can not comprehend, you whisper to me. You remove your hands and grab the edge of my shirt. At first I don't respond, and then as I realize you are trying to take it off I help you. I'm wearing a sports bra and again look blankly at you as you slip your fingers under it. "Off." Finally, something I understand. I assist you and stand half-naked in front of you.

An unwanted breeze brushes against my exposed flesh, giving me goosebumps. I want to cover up but can't think of why... You step towards me and the fabric of your shirt feels rough against my soft skin. I rub against you as you place your arms around me. I look up and you kiss me, nibbling slightly at my lower lip. I continue to rub against you until you push me away. At first I think you want to stop, but then you lower your head to my breasts. You kiss and lick around them nipping when you feel I need it, and you're right, moans are normal occurrences now.

After what seems like forever you lightly flick your tongue over my nipple. I gasp, you suck the nipple until I cry out, then you move to the other, nipping and teasing until finally you suck it into your mouth. You pull away yet again to look at me. Seeing that you are indeed doing well you move behind me. You mold your body to mine, reaching around with both hands to massage my breasts.

It's too much for me and I turn, nearly ripping your shirt as I take it off. You place your hands on my shoulders and turn me back around. Again you press against my back, making me feel safe and so very much more. While one hand still taunts my breasts the other gently glides down my stomach. You dip your hand into the top of my pants, every movement like an eternity.

You unbutton my pants and without me realizing it you unzip them as well. You slide them down and gravity takes them to the floor. You, not wanting to go to fast, slide your hand down the front of my now exposed panties. You slide gently at first, and then you press harder. You part my folds still with the panty barrier. You find my clit and rub it lightly, making my legs quiver. After a few more strokes you move your fingers lower, deeper. My moans intensify.

I can feel you staining against your own pants. I want to free you, but I can't tear myself away from you. My hands are clutching your arms, urging you and hindering you at once. Somehow my panties are removed. Your hand slides over my wetness, again you part my flesh. You slide two fingers inside me, making me arch and cry out, pushing against your hand. You slide in and out, in and out, in and out, harder with each thrust. You find a rhythm and we continue in that fashion until I come. I scratch your arms drawing blood. You slide your fingers out.

After a moment I gather myself up and turn around, looking straight into your eyes as I try to undo your pants. I'm a bit weak so you help me and I am surprised when in one fluid motion your pants and boxers are off. I stare at you for a moment then lightly brush my hand across your shaft. You shudder. I lightly brush the tip and you moan. Taking that as a positive sign I press a little harder as I move my hand along your length. I drop to my knees.

"Oh God," you murmur as I lightly flick my tongue over the tip. I nibble down as I at the same time use one hand to stroke up and the other to softly caress your testicles. I take as much of you as I can into my mouth, sucking lightly, then harder as I too find a rhythm. You move your hips in time and make my mouth work less.

"Yes!" you cry as we near your climax. I'm not sure what to do so I keep on. I open my throat as you release and swallow the essence of you. Panting, you step back, clearly dizzy. You look down at me and grab my arm. As you pull me up you push me back on to an object that both of us had forgotten... You part my legs and start to probe me with your penis. Extra lubrication is not necessary as you slowly push yourself into me. With a few strokes we find a new rhythm and it's both fast and hard because I yell "Harder, Faster!" You intermittently tease my erect nipples and my mouth, catching a slight taste of yourself... After awhile you and I both come. When we can move you pull out of me and lay down beside me. I turn on my side and you spoon me. We fall asleep in that way...

That is it... that's the best I can do... Tell me what you think... I want your complete and honest answer... I hope I haven't scared you...

Jupiter, I need you, I want you...

I love you...

Kino Makoto


	2. Part Two: Nephrite

Part Two: Nephrite

My dearest Mako,

I never would have imagined that you felt so strongly about us.

Before I was ever formally introduced to you I had fantasized about you and how very good you would feel. I wondered how sweet you would taste, and how loud you could scream my name. I wanted more than anything to skip formal or informal introductions and ravage your body with or without your consent. I know how very much like a brute that makes me sound, but I was that enthralled with you. Your very essence was like alcohol to my senses. I was so in lust with you I didn't know what to do. Endyimon saw how very entrapped you made me and arranged for our meeting. And my imagination became more civilized.

We are sitting in a park, and you turn to say something to me. I wasn't listening in the first place because your hair fascinated me. The golds, reds, browns, and even blonde interwove in the glare of the sun to make the most beautiful sight a man could see. I want to feel that wondrous mane and reach out. My hand plays lightly with it before I look at your mouth. I want to kiss it, and so I lean in and brush my lips across yours. Electricity shoots through my body and it has nothing to do with you, yet has everything to do with you.

I pull you closer to me and without even knowing I pull you into my lap. You squirm just a little bit and I can hardly think. You are making me harder then I've ever been just because I can't have you. When you moan I loose one more little piece and I find myself kissing you deeper, sliding my tongue into your mouth. I pull you even more into my body and I growl when you push away. The look in your eyes tells me to continue and I find that my hands have crept to your breasts and are kneading them. My body is reacting so much I shift you against my groin so that you can feel just how much I want you.

When you pull back I can see the hesitation in your eyes and I start to question myself. Then as if by magic you slide your hand up my thigh and I nearly have a heart attack. You slowly move to the outside of my leg and up my side in a painstakingly deliberate movement. I'm surprised you want to see ME squirm. Your soft touch makes my body quiver. As your mouth hovers over my neck your hands make torturous circles on my thighs. I curse myself for wearing tight pants. Your breath on my neck makes me groan and then you whisper in my ear. "So private, so publick," and you lick my earlobe.

My resolve is gone as I pick you up and move into the wooded area. My body is on fire as I find the perfect spot. I sit you down, your skirt sliding up your legs. Just the sight of your incredibly golden skin excites me all the more. I look at you for permission and you nod in reply. I remove your bodice very carefully, letting the bone crushing thing fall gracefully to the ground. I then untie you overskirt, Why on God's Green Earth do women torture themselves with so many layers of clothing! In seconds all of your petticoats are in a pile with the chemise and bodice. Now you are only in a corset and drawers.

Even in the frilly underwear I can see your nipples, hard and dark, waiting for my mouth, no, calling for my mouth. And so I oblige. I place my mouth over your right nipple, the fabric almost instantly becoming moist. I roll it around with my tongue, until your head is rolling on your shoulders and you are moaning. Then I move to the left using just a bit of teeth. You arch your back unthinking, and ram your body into my flaming one. As your hips bump mine, I become more impatient and rip the strings off of the corset freeing your generous bosom. Jupiter certainly knew how to please a man, because you're so very perfect to me.

Your drawers come off in no time and you are magnificently bare before me. The light filters down from above making you look like a golden honey goddess. You rise up and in a few amazing seconds my shirt and coat are on the pile of clothing. You run your mouth over my now exposed skin and when you get to my waist band you dip your tongue down between my pants and my body. I briefly wonder if you are not as innocent as I suspected. My pants come down and you stare at me. The look on your face clearly says what you would not: You have never seen anyone as large as I.

I promise to be gentle, and you tell me that I'd better not. I didn't know you were masochistic. I lower myself between your golden thighs and then slide down even further until my face is where my groin had been. I kiss you. I find that little slice of heaven for you and then roll it around with my tongue. I nip it and you jump and cry out my name. My tongue leaves it and travels lower, slipping into you. I suck in the folds of your skin after coming out of you. You howl with passion. I slide three of my fingers into you as I suck on your tender skin. When you come you scream my name so loudly that the birds are all startled from their nests high in the trees, it echoes in the woods. I keep at it until you come several more times.

Just when you think you've had enough I rise up and plunge into you. You are so wet and hot that I have to stay focused and not go prematurely. I force myself to leave your body and then thrust back into you. I'm not sure how long it lasts before I empty my seed into you. You are so satisfied that you purr just before you fall asleep. I too am exhausted and I reach over to the pile and grab one of your petticoats. I cover us up and fall asleep still inside you.

I'm not sure how appropriate it is to send you a letter like this but I hope that you will see that your... Affection is not completely unnoticed. I hope that we can get together someday and play out our little fantasies.

Until then, Love,

Nephrite


	3. Part Three: Author's POV

I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters therein.

3. Author's POV

It was raining, pelting the average person, leaving welts on their skin. But one was walking unscathed through this downpour, the Princess of Jupiter, Makoto to some, Mako to only the most intimate. No one could see the tears of despair and loneliness through the blinding torrents of rain. Because she cried the heavens had open up their skies and were weeping with her, almost to protect her from being found as weak.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed. A man some know as The Star Seer, General of the Terrean Army or by the name given to him at birth, Nephrite De Luna ud Terra pursued her even in the sorrow laden storm.

The Princess heard a sound that made her turn around. She saw a figure in the downpour and she called out, "Who are you who shadows me!"

"A friend," came the reply.

"Come closer, I cannot see you in this squall," She beckoned.

He listened to her voice as it fell upon him, falling in love all over again. "My Princess, it is I, General Nephrite. Your father sent me to find you," he said as he stepped into view.

His brown hair was plastered to his face. His blue eyes glittered like the stars so far above the clouds. His white shirt was pasted against his broad chest, sticking to the well toned abs and pectorals he possessed. His brown pants hung heavy and soaked, allowing the eye to see more than normal. He raised his hand and pushed his wet hair out of his face.

"I will not go back to the palace until His Royal Asshole allows me to do as I wish!" she exploded.

"It is not my place to agree or disagree with his decision. We are each beholden to our predecessors. Until my father died I was obligated to listen to and follow every order he gave, down to the least little one like helping the cooks clean the dishes."

"**YOUR** father was not a king. **YOUR** father didn't look through your things. **YOUR** father didn't find the most evocative **LETTER** you ever received!" as each word was pronounced lightning flashed. The words she stressed were followed by booming thunder. "**YOUR** father didn"t tell you that you could never marry **ANYONE BELOW YOUR RANK**! I can't marry you Nephrite...I can't...I can't... I..." Her voice broke.

She collapsed into his arms, shaking with sobs. Nephrite looked down at her and his heart broke. How a woman could love a man so much, he would never know, but he did know that he would marry this beautiful woman if it was the last thing he did. He held her close and as she sobbed she managed to look up at him. Her eyes were stormy emerald; in them he could see a smoldering desire.

He leaned forward and closed his eyes. It was Princess Makoto who made the move. She pushed herself against him harder and pressed her lips against his. When their lips actually met the storm escalated. The pure joy both of them felt was radiated out into the night. The rain became warmer as their kisses deepened. She twisted in his arms so that she was pressed hip to hip with him.

His hands slid up her sides, then around to her back. His fingers trailed up and down her spine causing her to gasp. The air around them got thicker, warmer than a spring day. He didn't stop kissing her. The only time their lips parted was when they were both gasping for air. "We can't do this here, I can't do..." she protested against his mouth.

"Then we will find someplace safe...I want this so bad. **YOU** want this a lot more I think," He answered.

"There's a hidden cabin very near here... Let's go, now!" she cried.

She guided him through a dense wooded area like it was an open plain. He was taken by complete surprise when they came quite quickly into a clearing. Seated comfortably in the middle was indeed a beautiful cabin. She rushed onto the porch and banged fiercely on the door. There was a bright flash of green light and she murmured "Jupiter, Oh, God of Gods, I come and bring forth for you a sacrifice of blood. Let us who enter seal our bargain in your eyes, and let those who are against it see the light."

"Will you marry me Nephrite De Luna ud Terra?"

She was so beautiful and miraculously dry. In the bright light of the door he could see her clearly. She wore the informal gown of her people. The dress was a two piece Greek inspired piece. The top had a sloping neck line that almost went down to her bellybutton. The sleeves were bunched up and tied with gold ribbon. Those ribbons connected the skirt to the top. They were sewn into the side and crisscrossed on her side. The tantalizing skin that was showing was golden and toned.

"Yes, that is what I want more than anything," he said.

"Then let's do it."

She opened the door and all he saw was a monstrous bed. She pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him. He looked over his shoulder to see about the door but when he did he saw nothing... just a dark wall. He didn't think anything of it. He turned back to her and started to kiss her. His hands moved from her hips to her back. Her moan caused him to break the contact of their lips and look into her eyes.

Her eyes were like liquid jade. She moaned and thrust herself back into a kiss. Her tongue brushed his lips and he opened for her. Her hands started to roam down his shoulders to his chest. Her fingers were scalding to his chilled skin.

She peeled his shirt off of him, tossing it gently to the floor. It hit with an audible "thwap". She looked briefly at it and smiled turning back to him. "You are so amazing, Star Seer," she laughed as she ran her scorching digits down his newly exposed flesh. She dipped her head down to kiss his throat.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He sighed.

"You have written the most beautiful letter in the universe, my love. I do indeed know what I do to you." She punctuated her sentence with hot kisses down his chest. "Let's do what we wrote about."

"AH, I don't think that is a good idea, let's make a new letter." He gasped.

"A new letter? I like that, I like that a lot." She purred against his abdomen. She continued to kiss, and lick her way to his pants. She pawed his pants much like the cat she sounded like. "These are such a pain, why can't we be as free as the people of Venus, they get to run around without a stitch of clothing."

"If they are in the way remove them, and do it fast, ai, god, I want you so bad," Nephrite groaned.

"Let's not be hasty... You just shut up and feel," she commanded.

She wanted to do so much to this man, but she knew they only had a short time in this cabin. Blood Sacrifice. Jupiter would get that tonight, and Nephrite would be her husband. She moaned at the thought.

Makoto continued to lick and nip at his waist band, all the time slowly ripping the pants with her fingernails. He didn't even realize when he stood there completely naked and she was completely clothed. She continued to travel down his magnificent body to the object of her desire.

She pulled back a moment to look up at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He looked like he was in heaven. And she thought that he really could be an angel, Jupiter did know how to pick mates for his daughters.

Her mouth brushed the tip of him, and he made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan. He had started to quiver. Every breath she brushed against his most sensitive area ran through his body. Her mouth opened and she slid down his length ever so slowly. She wanted him to beg for release, she was so excited herself that she contemplated just throwing him on the bed and straddling him. She dismissed the idea and began her journey back up his shaft.

She became unrelenting when she found her pace. It was a constant pleasure to both the tormentor and the one who was being tormented. He captured her head as she had pulled back, stopping her from going forward.

"If you don't stop that right now, I'm not going to be able to be gentle when I take you," Nephrite growled.

"That's okay, I'm made of sterner stuff then Earth girls. Now let go and I will rock your world Star Seer."

"You already have, Starlight, you already have."

He let go of her and she continued until he could take it no more. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up for a blazing kiss. He held her with one hand and yanked her clothes off with the other. It would have been safe to say that Nephrite was no longer in control of himself, and Makoto was more that a little thrilled.

Nephrite picked her up and tossed her down on the gigantic bed. He stared down at the stunning creature in front of him and smiled. Desire was written all over his face and body. He began kissing her passionately. He worked his smoldering kisses all the way down her body. He made a few stops, her nipples, which were hard and delicious, her navel, where he used his tongue to trace slow circles around it, and her luscious hips, where he nipped and bit.

She was going insane. She knew she had tortured him but this was exquisite! She ached for him and when his mouth covered her nether lips she screamed her ecstasy. He used his tongue to do so many naughty things to her. He sucked at her most sensitive bundle of nerves and slid down lower to taste her feminine liquid. He too was relentless when he found his rhythm. She bowed her back and clenched her hands, pounding them on the bed. She screamed as she felt the fire expanding, taking her completely over.

She went wild.

Nephrite, who had gained enough control to tease her, suddenly found himself on his back with a glistening goddess on top of him. She grinned savagely as she lifted her hips. He moaned when she slammed into him forcing him to impale her.

She screamed.

It wasn't a pain filled scream, it was the scream of a woman who had finally gotten what she wanted. Blood trickled down their thighs. When it hit the bed the cabin shook, and the green light that they had both forgot brightened until they closed their eyes against it. The shaking and the bright light didn't stop their bodies from doing what they wanted.

Makoto's head tilted back and she cried out his name. He held her hips and continued to rock her up and down. The cabin kept shaking and the light just kept getting brighter until an explosion of rapture filled the two of them. Makoto collapsed onto Nephrite's chest and panted. Their time was up in the cabin and neither of them had clothes to replace on their bodies.

They fell asleep curled around each other.

They woke up with the sun shining down through the trees, the Cabin which Nephrite didn't remember leaving was nowhere to be seen. He sighed when he looked at the gorgeous woman beside him. Her eyes were a hazy magnificent emerald and he thought that he wanted to always wake up to her in his arms.

"My husband," she whispered.

"My beautiful wife," He murmured before he kissed her tenderly.

Jupiter had seen to it that they had clothes and he made himself known right then. He stood at eight feet and wore only a cloth tied at his waist. His glorious silver hair moved with an invisible wind, and he wore a smile on his broad face, a smile that shone brilliantly in his majestic emerald eyes.

"Children, it is good to see you so happy. I have taken my sacrifice and I am very pleased with the contribution. You, Nephrite De Luna ud Terra, are a worthy mate for my favorite daughter. I know what in the future you will do and I am sorry for it but it must be done. Know that in the far future you will be happy, and you will be happy for a short time now. You have set your destinies in stone and I will always watch over you both. Makoto, my most beautiful child, I now bestow on you a power you have yet to master, Love, may you both love until the very end, and know that you cannot hate what you did not love. I love you, children, your father will be understanding, take care of the children you will ultimately bare, they are the future, I leave you now."

And the God of Gods left.

Nephrite looked to his wife and saw her crying. He pulled her close.

"He was more wonderful then the last time I saw him. He granted me my wish, husband."

"I know. What are we going to do now?" Nephrite asked.

"Now we go home." She stood and her auburn tresses flowed to her waist. She was wearing the gown of a Queen, long sleeved, tight, and flowing. She wore no shoes, but she had an amazing sword strapped to her belt. She was marvelous.

He stood and brushed off his uniform. He walked over to her and kissed her. "I love you, wife."

And she laughed.

* * *

**I hope you like this last chapter of _The Letter_. I am not going to write any more of this no matter how much you beg. The original was not supposed to be more than that first one, but my wonderful reviewers insisted on a sequel. And a sequel couldn't handle what I wanted so I wrote this. Thank you for reading my story, and for your information, I wrote the first chapter as an actual letter to my fiancé... too bad he broke up with me.**

_**Fine**_


End file.
